


Realizations

by Nachos89



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mentions of Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, mentions of Kate and Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachos89/pseuds/Nachos89
Summary: They've been at this for awhile now, and things have been going real smooth. But things are about to change.They kept at that for months until Kate’s nineteenth birthday. That’s when she had a different request for him.





	1. 1

It had been a crazy year and a half since Amaru was dragged back to Hell. Kate chose to go with the Geckos because she didn’t know what else to do after everything she had been through. Plus it felt right. Those boys risked life and limb to get her back, so she didn’t think she could just walk away.

They spent most of their time on the road, putting down scores when they could. But mostly, they used the money they took to just travel to wherever they felt. They all had become really close during that time, like a real family. The relationships themselves were somewhat unclear, with the brothers actually taking on older brother roles often. But mostly it was more of a friendship or partnership situation. Whatever it was, it worked, and they were all pretty happy with it. 

Kate spent most of her time with the Geckos, and them with her. Seth was the one to get away the most often. He would go out to bars alone looking for a quick lay. That’s not to say the others didn’t do the same, just not very often. 

Some would think that all that time spent together would lead to certain feelings, or perhaps even a sexual relationship, but that wasn’t really the case. Kate loved the brothers, and they loved her, but nothing romantic ever happened.

Kate actually started off this journey with that in mind. She knew how both of the brothers felt about her since Amaru fed on their souls. She thought at least one of them, most likely Seth, would push for that. But neither he or Richie ever did. They seemed just to be content to have her around, and that worked for Kate. She had a lot to deal with in the aftermath of Amaru.

While Kate wasn’t ever a big drinker, she did drink with the brothers on occasion. In the beginning her tolerance was damn near laughable, but she had improved dramatically. 

During one of these drinking sessions, it was brought up that Kate really needed some better experiences with men. She had made the mistake of telling them about her only boyfriend, Kyle. That gave Seth a lot to work with.

“You mean the guy you french kissed in the back of the church?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “Who else would I have kissed.”

“My brother,” he smirked.

“Shut up, Seth,” she frowned.

“Are those the only two guys you’ve ever kissed?” Asked Seth.

“Yeah,” said Kate, avoiding his and Richie’s eyes.

“Wow!” He laughed in excitement.

“It’s okay, Kate,” said Richie. “Don’t let Seth get in your head. I’ve only kissed like five or six women in my life, so you’re not that far behind me.”

“You guys are both pathetic,” laughed Seth. “You need to get out more, put yourselves out there. Well at least you’ve had sex, Richard. Although have you had any since Kisa?”

“Knock it off, Seth,” said Richard.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he smirked back. “What are you guys waiting for? If it’s experience you guys are needing, I can help with that. Richard, I can show you some sure fire moves, and give you some good lines. Kate,” he turned to smirk at her. “My lips are yours if you need them.”

“Gross,” she said, throwing a potato chip at him. “You’re such a pig.”

He just laughed and they continued drinking and playing cards. The conversation mellowed after that, and the night turned out really fun.

Around one in the morning, Richie left to go feed. He hadn’t eaten in a few days, and was starving. Well he had regular food with them, but blood was different. He said it was a very different kind of hunger, and it would get overwhelming if he didn’t feed at least every few days.

That left Kate alone with Seth. They continued their game of uno without him. It wasn’t long before Seth brought up the kissing thing again.

“Seriously, Kate,” he said. “I don’t mean to pressure you, but I’m here for you if you need it. Richie is almost completely helpless when it comes to that, but I don’t want that for you. If the lack of experience is what keeps you from going out there and getting what you want, I’ll be glad to be your lab rat. I can also teach you some good techniques if you want.”

“As if you already don’t get enough,” she smirked. “Now your trying for more.”

“Hey,” he said, waving his hands. “I’m just trying to help.”

Kate sighed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt. It just seems weird though.”

“Really? I’ll try to take out as much of the weird as possible.”

With that, they moved to the bed, and tried to get comfortable. Seth could tell Kate still felt awkward about it, so he slowly made the first move. They made out for a good while. Seth told her she was doing a good job, he thought she was a natural, but also gave her pointers. Then they would practice those until Seth thought she had them down. It slowly but surely became more fun than awkward for Kate.

After that, they would occasionally make out when they drank. It was never anything serious, just for fun. They kept at that for months until Kate’s nineteenth birthday. That’s when she had a different request for him.

When Richie went out to feed that night, Kate told Seth she didn’t want to be a virgin any more. She knew she was a good enough kisser now, but worried at her lack of experience elsewhere. She said she knew that was something to be done with someone you love and trust, and she wanted it to be him. He was in total shock.

“I know we aren’t dating, or in love or anything,” she said. “But I do love you, Seth. And I trust you. I Trust you not to hurt me. And I know you care about me. So I want it to be you.”

“I don’t know, Princess,” he said. “That’s a pretty major step. Are you sure you don’t just want to wait until you find that special someone?”

“I’ve thought about it, but you are special to me. Both you and Richie are. I’m closer to you two than anyone. And I just want to experience that. I was hoping since it’s my birthday you would do it for me as like a present.”

He ultimately agreed, and Kate lost her virginity to him that night. He was gentle and caring, like she thought he would be. He never pressured her for more either, it was a one time thing. They never told Richie about it, but Kate could tell that he knew. 

He was acting all weird about it for days, so she explained the situation to him. He seemed a little hurt that she didn’t trust him with that task, after all, they too were very close. In fact they were even closer than her and Seth. Richie was like her best friend. They hung out all the time, doing anything from grabbing dinner, to playing war and go fish for hours, to even watching chick flicks. He wasn’t really a fan of most of those, but he liked spending time with her, so he didn’t usually care how they spent it. 

Upon seeing his reaction, Kate felt bad. She kind of felt like she was sneaking around his back somehow. She told him that it wasn’t her intention, and that it didn’t mean she trusted Seth any more than she trusted him. In the end, he seemed to understand, and things went back to normal.

Time went by and the three remained together. Seth would still go out often to get laid, and more often than not, Kate and Richie would stay back together. They didn’t mind, they always had fun together.

On the rare occasion, Kate was the one who went out looking for a guy. Although, she never spent the night with them. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t have sex with them, she did, but the brothers insisted on her coming back to whatever hotel they were staying at every night. They claimed it was unsafe, and that they were just looking out for her. She rolled her eyes, but complied with their request.

On one of those nights, Kate came back in around two in the morning. The rooms they got usually only had two beds, so she usually just switched off between whose bed she slept in. That night she crawled into Seth’s bed. She tried not waking him up, but was unsuccessful.

“Gross,” he said. “You can’t sleep in here with me smelling like sex, Kate. I don’t want you lying next to me covered in some other guy.”

“You’re the one who insists that I come home after. And the one who only gets rooms with two beds. Where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?”

“Go sleep with Richard. I don’t hear him complaining.”

“Richie,” she pleaded. 

“It’s fine,” he said. “You can sleep with me, Katie.”

“Thanks,” she said, crawling into his bed. 

He grunted in return.

“You’re such a good boy, Richie. A real gentleman. Unlike your asshole brother,” she said looking over her shoulder. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Seth saw this and immediately had something to say.

“I can’t believe you just let her do that, Richard. You do know those lips were probably around another man’s cock only a few short hours ago, right?”

“Seth Gecko!” Yelped Kate. “You’re disgusting!”

“I’m not the one who just put a random cock in my mouth,” he chuckled.

“I don’t even want to think of the things you put in your mouth, Seth.”

He just chuckled and went to sleep. Kate turned around and snuggled up to Richie. They always slept close like that, he was way more cuddly than Seth, which was totally unexpected to Kate.

She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist, making him her big spoon for the night. He didn’t complain, or even protest. Then they drifted off to sleep.

Everything continued to run smoothly for the threesome over the next few months. Even the jobs they pulled. They went from one city to the next, never getting caught, and only running into minor troubles. It seemed like life was working out just fine for them, and after everything they had been through, they deserved that. Everything was about to change though. It all came down to one unsuspecting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a night like many other nights they had had before. They three of them went out for dinner at a local diner. It was a small town that they were staying in, and the diner was pretty much the only thing around, but the food was good, and so was the service.The waitress was very attentive and made excellent recommendations.

It was a night like many other nights they had had before. They three of them went out for dinner at a local diner. It was a small town that they were staying in, and the diner was pretty much the only thing around, but the food was good, and so was the service.The waitress was very attentive and made excellent recommendations. 

During dinner they talked about what else they were going to do that night. They were successful with their heist that morning, and celebration was in order. 

“I know how I’m gonna celebrate tonight,” said a smirking Seth. “I’m gonna get me some ass. I mean you two are welcome to join me at the bar, but do not get in my way. I mean it.”

“I think I’ll just go back to the motel,” said Richie. “I don’t feel like watching women hang all over you tonight while I sit alone at the bar.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t have better luck with women, Richie,” said Kate. “You’re tall, handsome, smart, sweet, and you have money and don’t mind spending it. You’re actually a real catch.”

“Well, Kate” said Seth. “It’s because he has such poor people skills. He always has to open that stupid mouth of his and say something that scares them away. And for some reason he refuses to listen when I give him advice.”

“I don’t scare every woman away, Seth.”

“No, you don’t,” laughed Seth. “Only most of them.”

“It’s okay, Richie,” said Kate, rubbing his arm. “You’ll find a woman one day who gets how lucky she would be to have you. And I’ll go back to the motel with you tonight. I don’t really feel like going to a small town bar tonight anyway. We can have fun like we used to. You grab the drinks, I grab the snacks, and we watch movies until we pass out. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan, Stan,” he smiled back.

“Well suit yourselves,” said Seth. Then as the waitress came back, he said, “Hey there sweetheart. Do you know any good places around for a single guy to find a nice lady?”

“Hmmm,” she said. “Well there are two bars in town. BJ’s is a sports bar, that’s on the other side of town. And Billy B’s which has a little dance floor, it’s only a block away.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Well I like Billy B’s,” she giggled. “But I’m more into dancing than sports.”

“Sounds fun,” winked Seth. “You won’t be there tonight by chance would ya?”

“Seth, leave her alone,” said Richie. “I’m sure she has better things to do on a Friday night than get plastered with you.”

“No, sorry. I won’t be making it out tonight. You two won’t be joining him?” She asked.

“Nah,” said Seth. “These two losers would rather hang around the motel room watching chick flicks like high school girls.”

“Real funny, Seth,” said Richie.

“It’s the truth. Isn’t it?”

The waitress laughed then winked as she put her hand on Richie’s forearm. “Staying in and watching movies sounds better to me anyway. I’ll get you guys your check. Unless you want anything else?”

“I think we’re good,” said Richie, smiling at her. “The check sounds good. Thanks.”

After dinner they parted ways. Seth walked down the street to the little bar, and Richie and Kate drove back to the motel. They stopped at a convenience store on the way. Before they walked in, Kate reminded Richie to get her some Mike’s Hard.

Riche sighed, “Really? You know how I feel buying wine coolers for you, Kate. Why can’t you drink real beer or liquor like the rest of us? I look like a total pansy ass carrying that shit to the register.”

“Just do it,” she said, giving a stern look. “I’m sure you’re not the only guy to walk in there and buy that kind of stuff anyway.”

He lowered his head and headed for the chilled section in the back of the store, doing what he was told as always. He hardly ever put up a real fight when it was Kate. Seth on the other hand was a completely different story. He and Richie would really get into it sometimes, and Seth had no problem telling Kate no. He most likely would have refused to get her the wine coolers. That’s why Kate liked hanging out with Richie so much. He was so much more compliant. 

Meanwhile, Kate went to the snack section and picked out a variety of snacks for them to gorge on. She got cheesy popcorn, pretzels and cheese sauce, Raisinets, a big bag of Skittles, and some Ben & Jerry’s. Cherry Garcia for her and Chunky Monkey for him. Not that she wouldn’t sneak a few bites of his, and he hers. 

Richie grabbed a few packs of smokes, and paid for everything at the register. Then they headed back to their motel for a night of fun together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kate and Richie finally got settled in, they had to decide what to watch. They were flipping through the channels at the motel for a bit before they settled on She’s All That. Not Richie’s choice, he wanted Lethal Weapon, but Kate overruled him.

“Why must we always watch chick flicks?” He asked, slightly irritated.

“Because that’s what girls like, Richie. And if you ever want to get into a girl’s pants, you should try to do things they like. So get used to it.”

“I would say I would keep that in mind, but seeing as how we always do things you like, and I still have yet to get into your pants, I can’t say it actually works,” he smirked, raising a brow.

“Shut up, Richie,” giggled Kate. “You know what I mean. That would be weird, like sleeping with my brother.”

“Your brother? That’s not exactly encouraging.”

“You know I love you, Richie. You’re a great guy, and you’re gonna make some girl really happy one day. You just have to go out and find her.”

“Hmmmm,” he said, scrunching his eyebrows together. “I guess that means I’ll just have to spend less time pampering you.”

“Nope,” she smiled. “I still expect to be number one. She’s just gonna have to share. Now pass me the popcorn and let’s enjoy the movie.”

They watched the whole movie while chit chatting about this and that. Kate really thought about it during the movie, and they did always do what she wanted. She never really thought about it that way before, he never really complained. He really would make some woman really happy, she thought. Whoever she is, she’s gonna be lucky to have him.

Of course whoever he picked, Kate would have to approve. She wasn’t going to let just anyone have her Richie. She would have to be pretty, smart, kind, caring, and understanding. Richie was more sensitive than he let on, and there was no way Kate was going to let just any bitch through. She would quite literally kill someone who hurt him.

When the movie was over, Kate decided to switch things up. It was her turn to do something for him. She switched back to the other channel and was just in time for Lethal Weapon 2. Well sort of, they only missed the first few minutes.

Richie looked at Kate, surprise written all over his face.

“Don’t even say it,” she said. “I just figured we could switch it up a bit, that’s all.” She paused as he continued to look at her suspiciously. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay then,” she said. “You gonna eat all that Chunky Monkey?”

He passed her the little container, and she dug in. That’s when Seth walked in.

“Home so soon, brother?” Asked Richie with a smirk.

“Slim pickings tonight,” said a disappointed Seth. “A bunch or married or overly needy chicks. Not my style.” He paused and smirked. “You should have come out, Richard. You could have gotten one of the needy ones, they looked kind of desperate.”

“Real funny, Seth,” said Richie.

“Suit yourself,” he chuckled. “I’m going to a different bar tomorrow night. I asked one of the locals, he says there’s a bar in the town over that’s a younger crowd. I should have more luck there. You’re free to join me.”

Richie just rolled his eyes and he and Kate finished watching the movie snuggled up on his bed. Seth laid down on his bed and joined them.

“Is that Chunky Monkey?” He asked.

“Yeah,” said Kate.

“Pass it over here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Seth heading to the bar again, determined to get laid, Kate and Richie spend the night alone again.

Seth was absolutely determined to get some ass tonight, so he skipped dinner and went straight to the bar. That left Kate and Richie to go to dinner alone. They went to the same diner as they did the night before, because again, there weren’t many options.

They got the same waitress as before too, and she remembered them. She was a super sweet girl maybe a few years older than Kate. Her name was Beth.

“Back again?” She laughed. “Well I guess there aren’t many other choices around. What can I get you guys to drink today?”

Kate ordered an iced tea.

“And what about you sweetie?” Beth asked Richie.

“Iced tea sounds great, Beth,” he smiled. “And can I get some lemon and sugar for it too?”

“Why on Earth would you need sugar?” She smiled. “From what I can tell, you’re already sweet enough.” She giggled, then said, “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Huh, thought Kate. Is she flirting with Richie? I mean she was giggly with him yesterday too. And right in front of me? How does she know we aren’t together? I mean she knew we were spending the night in alone last night. That’s something couples do. She’s bold.

As Beth visited the table that night to check on them, Kate noticed how she gave Richie extra attention. She laughed at all his corny jokes and comments, even the ones Kate would have just rolled her eyes at. She also kept touching his arm. She was flirting with him! Suddenly Kate wasn’t too sure about this girl. She seemed too bold, brazen even. Flirting with Richie like that in front of her. Who did she think she was?

After dinner, Beth asked if they would be interested in dessert. Kate wanted to leave, but Richie seemed to like the idea.

“Look, Katie,” he said. “They have a famous banana split. We should try it.”

“I don’t know, Richie,” she said. “We had ice cream yesterday.”

“You should try it,” said Beth. “The ice cream is made a few towns over. It’s super fresh and really good.” She turned to look at Richie. “The strawberry is my favorite.”

“Come on, Kate,” he pleaded. “It’s on me.”

“Okay, fine.”

He smiled, “It’s settled, Beth. We’ll take that banana split. And, if you like, get yourself some of that strawberry ice cream, on me. I won’t tell if you take a break,” he winked.

She giggled, “You’re so sweet, thank you.” Then she turned to Kate. “You sure are lucky to have such a sweet and thoughtful boyfriend.”

“Oh,” said Richie. “We’re not dating. We’re just good friends.”

“Oh”, said Beth, blushing and biting her lip. “I’ll get your split right out.”

That’s it, thought Kate. She’s nice and all, but not good enough for him. What a skank, she was flirting with him like that even though she thought we were dating this whole time. And why was he so quick to tell her we weren’t dating? She’s leading him on. Probably for a bigger tip, and he’s falling for it hook, line, and sinker. Poor Richie, she thought. He’s so oblivious.

After dessert, Beth placed the check in front of Richie.

“You two have yourselves a wonderful night,” she said.

“Thank you, Beth,” said Richie. “We will. You do the same.”

When she left, Richie opened the bill. Kate noticed he smiled when he saw it.

“What?” She asked.

“Hmmm?” He said. “Nothing. You ready to go?”

“Ummm, yeah, I guess. You wanna meet Seth at that bar? Or do you wanna watch movies again?”

“Let’s do movies,” he said, as he stood up.

Kate watched him throw down a wad of money on the table, obviously way more than what was needed. Then she saw him fold a little piece paper into his pocket. She couldn’t help but wonder what it was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was determined to see what Richie put in his pocket. He didn’t really keep secrets from her, so the fact that he snuck it in there without mentioning anything was really bothering her. She had a sneaking suspicion of what it was, but wanted to be sure.

She had a plan. She knew Richie would want to get comfy before the movie, that meant changing into his pjs. That would leave his pants vulnerable. She also knew he would eventually go out for a smoke during one of the commercials. That should give her enough time to ruffle through his pockets without him ever knowing.

It happened just as she expected. Halfway through Gladiator, Richie went out for a quick smoke. Kate gave it a moment before she jumped off the bed and headed for his bag. She pulled out his pants and dug into his right pocket. There it was, a tiny folded piece of paper. She opened it up and read it.

“Thanks for the ice cream, Richie. Call me if you’re sticking around a bit longer.” Then there was a little heart followed by her phone number.

Unbelievable, thought Kate. She fought her instinct to crumble it up and toss it out. Bold indeed, she thought. He wouldn’t be dumb enough to fall for that, would he? Is that how she gets big tips in a town like this? Flirting with all the passers through? Just in case, Kate decided to “lose” it. She didn’t want him to get hurt when she really wasn’t interested. He would just think it somehow fell out, and maybe be disappointed, but at least his feelings wouldn’t be hurt. 

She hurried back to her spot on the bed before he got back inside. They watched the rest of the movie while eating snacks and polishing off the last of the remaining booze from last night. 

When Gladiator was over, Poltergeist came on. Kate wasn’t sure she wanted to watch it. She wasn’t really into scary movies. Richie finally convinced her saying it was a classic and she needed to broaden her horizons.

It was really freaking her out, even though the graphics were 80’s cheesy. She found herself inching closer and closer to Richie. It was going to be hard to sleep tonight, she thought.

When that stupid clown pulled that poor boy under the bed she nearly lost her shit. She hated clowns. She turned her face into Richie’s chest, unable to look. He, of course, started laughing at her.

“Shut up,” she squealed, grabbing her pillow and hitting him in the face. “Don’t be a jerk!”

“Oh come on,” he laughed. “You can’t really be that scared, Kate. You literally spent time in Hell. That’s just a fake looking clown.”

“I thought you said it was a classic and I needed to watch it.”

“It is,” he said, still laughing. “And you did, but I didn’t think you were gonna be such a puss about it.”

“Shut up, Richie!”

“Make me,” he chuckled. 

She hit him again with the pillow.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that,” he laughed. “I can easily withstand the force you put into that feather pillow, Kate.”

Then she kissed him. She didn’t know why, but she did. He stopped laughing instantly. It wasn’t a rough kiss, or even a sexy kiss. She just put her lips to his. He didn’t seem to reciprocate though, just sat there.

“Shit,” said Kate, pulling away. “I’m sorry, Richie. I don’t know why I did that.”

“It. . . it’s okay,” he said. 

She couldn’t help but look into his eyes. She couldn’t even begin to define the look she saw in them, but he glanced back down at her lips briefly. So Kate moved in again, this time it was a soft brush of her lips against his.

Richie pulled away and looked at her, unsure. They had both been drinking, and he wasn’t sure how it was affecting her. But the look she was giving him was pleading him to come back, so he did. He brushed his lips back against hers, and she welcomed him. 

The kiss grew, and she parted his lips. As his tongue entered her mouth for the first time, she let out a soft moan. He rolled his across hers, and she could taste the beer he was drinking on his tongue. He cupped her cheek in one of his big hands, and she started running her fingers through his hair.

Then they heard the door unlocking and quickly pulled away from each other. When Seth came in, they acted as if nothing had happened, but even if they didn’t, he was too drunk to notice. He plopped down on his bed face first and fell asleep within seconds. Kate and Richie finished the movie in silence.

“Goodnight, Kate,” said Richie as he turned off the tv.

“Goodnight, Richie,” she said, turning on her side, facing away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked in horror as both brothers were staring at her from across the room. They were sitting at the little kitchenette talking about God only knows what. They had identical looks on their faces, raised eyebrows and little smirks.

That night, sleep was not easily found by Kate. She tossed and turned most of the night. When she did finally fall asleep, she had a dream unlike any she had ever had. She dreamt of Richie.

Sure she had had dreams involving Richie before. She had even had sex dreams before. But never the two together, and never anything like this. It felt so real, she could have sworn it was actually happening.

In her dream, the kiss continued. Seth never came back to the room. Dream Richie was running his hands over her body, touching her like he never had. She pulled him on top of her, and he knelt between her legs. He nudged them further apart as he kissed down her suddenly naked body. He kissed soft kisses down her stomach, and then all the way past it to her hot, waiting, pussy.

He started kissing her there too, and she moaned. Then he started going down on her in earnest. Licking and sucking and tongue fucking her until she could barely breath. Her hips bucked against his face as she screamed in ecstasy. 

It felt so good. Unlike anything Kate had ever felt before. She woke up panting and sopping wet in both sweat and other things. 

She looked in horror as both brothers were staring at her from across the room. They were sitting at the little kitchenette talking about God only knows what. They had identical looks on their faces, raised eyebrows and little smirks.

“Having a good dream, Katie-cakes?” Asked a chuckling Seth.

“Shut up, Seth,” she sighed. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“You do that,” he smirked. “Feel free to take all the time you need.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kate and Richie joined Seth at the bar in the next town. Well, it was closer to a club than a bar. It had loud music, and people were grinding on the dancefloor. 

Kate didn’t care, she wanted to get away from that motel room. Richie, for some reason didn’t seem to mind either, even though that wasn’t usually his scene. It wasn’t long before Kate found out the reason why.

Not even fifteen minutes after they got there, they were at the bar ordering drinks. Richie looked down at his phone, and that same little smile from last night was back on his face.

 

“Excuse me,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later Kate saw him heading back to the bar, but he wasn’t alone. Beth was walking next to him, and they were both smiling and laughing.

What?! Thought Kate. How did he. . .? That son of a bitch must have put her number in his phone before she got to that little note of hers. Had he been texting her all day? And that little skank showed up? Probably knowing that if he tips as well as he did last night he is likely to spend tons of money on her drinks tonight. What a bitch, using him like that. 

Seth on the other hand seemed rather impressed. “Who’s the girl and where did he meet her?”

“It’s that waitress from that diner,” mumbled Kate.

“Well I’ll be damned,” chuckled Seth.

Beth and Richie joined them at the bar. Beth said hi to both Seth and Kate. Seth gave a friendly wave back, and Kate gave a slight nod. Then Riche ordered her a drink. 

A sex on the Beach, thought Kate. Who orders that at a club when she’s with a guy she barely knows? A slut probably. Was she letting him know she was interested in more than just his money for the night? Kate figured she had to keep an eye on her. They were leaving tomorrow night, so at least she would be gone after that, but for tonight she might be a problem.

Beth and Richie were making small talk most of the night, occasionally including Seth and Kate, but mostly to each other. He ordered her two more of those stupid, fruity drinks as they kept talking, Kate noticed. Beth was laughing away at nearly everything he said. He even did that stupid quarter behind her ear thing he does, and she smiled at him. She’s playing him like a violin, thought Kate.

After finishing her third drink, Beth pulled Richie to the dance floor. It was a shock to both Seth and Kate that he went. He hates dancing, and certainly never did it in public.

“Well he must be determined to get some ass tonight,” laughed Seth. “I mean he asked a girl out, which is hard enough to believe. Now he’s even dancing with her.” He looked at Richie and laughed. “Or trying at least.”

“Shut up, Seth,” said Kate, angrily crossing her arms. “She’s obviously playing him.”

“Playing him?” Laughed Seth. “No, Kate. She just wants it as bad as he does.”

“I think he thinks she actually likes him, when it’s obvious she’s just using him.”

“Using him? You’re always spouting on about how he’s such a catch, and as soon as a woman shows him any interest you think she must just be using him? Why couldn’t she actually be interested, Kate? Besides, I’m sure she knows it’s temporary, we’re just passing through. She’s just going after someone she wants for a bit of fun. Just like he is.” 

“And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the wad of cash he tipped her last night,” she said smugly. “She seems slutty to me.”

“Who cares what he does with his money, Kate? The man needs to get laid. Even you get more than he does. And you also just pick up guys in bars. Does that make you a slut too? You let guys buy you drinks and dance all over you, then you go home with them. Why is that okay for you, but not for them?”

“I am not a slut, Seth! And I’m not saying that it isn’t okay. I just don’t trust her. I don’t like her for him, he could do better.”

“He’s not marrying her, Kate. It’s just one night,” said Seth, eyeing her suspiciously. “What the fuck is your problem tonight? You’ve been rude to her all night, and she’s been nothing but nice.”

“Like I said, I don’t trust her.”

“What is going on, Kate?” He asked, getting a bit heated.

“Nothing,” she said back.

“Spill it,” he said. “You’re being a bitch for some reason, and I’ve never seen you like this before. Did she do something that makes you suspicious?”

“No, I just think she’s no good for him.”

“Kate,” said Seth in a warning tone. “What the fuck happened?”

“Nothing happened, Seth,” she said. “She didn’t do anything. It’s just. . . it’s just. . . I don’t know. Richie means a lot to me, and I’m just looking out for him.”

The song ended and Richie and Beth headed back to the bar. He ordered them another round, then Beth snuck off to the bathroom. 

“Having a good time, brother?” Asked Seth.

“Yeah,” said Richie. “I am. Isn’t Beth great?”

“Yeah, brother. She is.”

“Just peachy,” grumbled Kate.

Richie seemed oblivious to her agitation, then excused himself to go out for a quick smoke. Seth noticed the way Kate was watching him as he left.

“Did something happen between you two that I don’t know?” He asked.

“No,” said Kate, quickly looking away.

“Huh,” said Seth. “What was it, Kate? I can tell you’re lying.”

Kate sighed. Seth was better at reading people than Richie, that was for sure.

“We kissed last night,” she said, avoiding his eyes. “Well, I kissed him, I guess. Then he kissed me back.”

“So? Asked Seth. “We’ve kissed many times. We even had sex. You’ve never had a problem with me going after girls.”

 

“It’s different with him.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. It just is.”

“You’re jealous of this girl. Are you in love with him?”

“What?!”

“Are you. . in love. . with Richie?”

Kate really thought about it. Could she be? She never really thought that she was. Sure she knew they had a connection from the first day they met, but it never went anywhere after that. She loved him, like she loved Seth, and knew he loved her too. But he never said anything about feeling more, never made her feel like he wanted anything more either. She was so happy the way things were, that didn’t seem like being in love to her. But she had to admit she was overly jealous of this girl, and she didn’t know why. She did seem to be the first girl that he showed any real interest in though, and Kate didn’t like it. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “There’s always been something between us, Seth. I mean it was just a simple kiss, but at the same time it was so much more. Like the first time we kissed at the Twister. There was this feeling. This fire. Something I never felt before or since. I can’t explain it, but it’s still there. It’s like it was reignited inside me when he kissed me back last night. I never thought I was in love with him, and I always really wanted him to find himself a good girl, but now that I actually see him with one, I can’t stand it.”

“Is it because for the first time it doesn’t seem safe?” He asked. “Like he might actually stop being there for you all the time? That you know he is actually interested in other woman? You always counted on him being there for you, but now you feel it’s possible that he won’t be. That he could leave you, and that hurts. I think you kissed him last night because somewhere inside you were always in love with him, and the thought of actually losing him to another woman made you react in a way you thought would keep him near.”

“That makes me sound like a spoiled little brat who only thinks of what she wants.”

“No,” he said. “That makes you sound human. They say you don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone for a reason, Kate.”

“Well what do I do, Seth? I can’t stop thinking about him since that kiss. I even dreamt about him last night. If you hadn’t come back when you did, I’m not sure how far we would have gone.”

“You dreamt about him last night? Is that why you were moaning in your sleep this morning?”

Kate turned bright red, “I didn’t know that I did that.”

“Well you did. And now I’m a little upset, because I’ve been telling myself all day you were clearly dreaming of me.”

“Really, Seth?”

He just laughed in response.

“What should I do?” Asked Kate.

“I don’t know. Tell him? That way he can make his own mind up as to what he wants to do.”

“What if he doesn’t choose me?”

“Then he doesn’t. Love is a two way street, Kate. You can’t force it,” He paused. “So what are you gonna do?”

“I think I’ll go find him and tell him before he comes back in. I don’t want to do it in front of Beth, and that way I can leave if he chooses to stay with her. I can’t watch this happen.”

“Just be gentle with him, Kate. Don’t try to make him feel guilty because you all of a sudden realize you have feelings. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“I won’t.”

With that, Kate finished her drink and headed for the door. Now that she realized what her feelings were, she could only hope Richie felt the same. Otherwise things would be awkward from now on. What if he chose Beth? How could things stay the same between them? She thought. Please, oh please let him feel the same way she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate meets Richie in the alley beside the bar, but he's not alone.

Kate walked out of the front door, but Richie wasn’t standing there. There was a little alley off to the side, she thought maybe he went down there so he wasn’t just standing awkwardly by the door.

She turned the corner, and there he was. He was standing to the side of a big dumpster, facing the brick wall. She could see he was holding his lit cigarette in the hand he had against the wall. His other hand was out of sight below the top of the dumpster. 

Gross, she thought. Why can’t he just pee inside like a normal person? She knew he spent five years living in the woods alone, but it had been a long time since he re-entered society. 

She walked up to him and called his name. He didn’t look at her, just continued to look down at what he was doing. Then he let out a low moan.

When Kate made it to him, she saw what was actually happening. He wasn’t peeing outside, Beth was on her knees in front of him, with his cock in her mouth, and his hand on the back of her head.

A roaring anger filled Kate to the brim, and she yelled, “Richard Gecko!”

He turned to her in shock, “Kate?”

Beth stopped what she was doing immediately, looking embarrassed, and hiding her face. That didn’t sit well with Kate. She was still touching him. Touching her Richie.

“Get your hands off him you slut!” Yelled Kate, pushing Beth away.

“Kate?!” Asked an even more surprised Richie. “What the fuck are you doing? What’s going on?”

“What’s going on?!” She yelled back. “You tell me.”

“Look,” said Beth, getting off her knees. “I thought you guys were just friends, so I didn’t think there was going to be a problem. If I knew this was more complicated, I wouldn’t have come out tonight.”

“You didn’t think there was going to be a problem sucking him off in an alley? You really are a slut. You think you can do whatever you want ‘cause he bought you a few drinks? Or do you just feel like your services are required because he paid for you?”

“Kate!” Yelled Richie.

“Wow!” Said Beth. “You seemed nice, but you’re actually a real bitch. I think I’ve had enough of this for one night.”

With that she fixed her hair and turned on her heels, leaving the alley. 

“Beth wait,” yelled Richie after her. “We are just friends. I don’t know why she’s acting like this.”

He caught up to her before she turned the corner. Kate could see them talking but she couldn’t hear what was being said. She saw Beth shake her head. Then she put her hand on his arm and said something to him. His head dropped. She moved her hand to his cheek, then leaned in for a quick peck. With that she left him standing alone in the alley.

Richie stood there a moment before turning back to Kate. He stomped over angrily, showing her a rage she had never seen before.

“What the fuck, Kate? Why did you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you? I don’t understand what the fuck you’re doing, Kate?”

“What the fuck am I doing?” She asked incredulously. “What the fuck were you doing?”

“What the fuck did it look like, Kate?” Richie yelled back.

“It looked like you found a whore to suck you off in an alleyway.”

“She’s not a whore, Kate. She’s a nice girl.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” he spat. “She is. And we were having a great night. Things just progressed.”

“Looks like your dick progressed into her mouth easily enough.”

“What the fuck does it matter, Kate? I asked her out, we were probably gonna have sex. That’s what people do on dates, Kate. What gives you the right to just come out here and tell me what I can and can’t do? Or treat her like that? She didn’t deserve that, Kate.”

Kate lashed out and slapped him hard across the face. The sound reverberated through the alley.

“How dare you?!” She yelled.

“How dare I?” He asked, fire in his eyes as he stared back at her. “How dare I what? Have fun? Meet a nice girl who likes me? Who wants me?”

“She doesn’t really want you, Richie. She’s just using you.”

“For what? Sex? I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

“Is that all that’s important to you, Richard? Sex?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Why? Because I liked her. Because I have needs too, Kate. I can’t just sit around waiting for you for the rest of my life. I have nobody else, and she wanted me.”

“Well she can’t have you.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because you’re mine, Richard.”

“What?” He asked in total surprise.

Kate moved in quickly and kissed him hard, bruisingly hard. When she pulled away she said, “You’re mine, and no other woman can have you.”

Kate looked down to his still exposed and somehow forgotten about cock. He was still hard despite the situation. She grabbed him, squeezing his cock. His eyes shot open.

“This belongs to me,” she said, stroking him. “And nobody else can have it.”

Richard just stood there, frozen, watching her little hand glide up and down his shaft. He gulped at the sight, unsure what to do next.

“You’re mine, Richard Gecko, and mine alone. You belong to me,” she said as she continued stroking him, up and down. “Do you hear me?”

Richie nodded, not taking his eyes off her hand as she slid it up and down his solid cock.

“Do you understand me, Richard?”

He nodded again, and for the first time looked into her eyes. He saw the fire there. Something he had never seen on her beautiful, little face. A need, a burning desire.

“Mine,” she said, looking back, deep into his eyes, seeing the same fire. “Mine to do with whatever I please. No one else can touch you like this, Richard. You got it?”

Richie nodded one more time.

“Say it,” she demanded.

“I’m yours.”

“And I can do whatever I like with you?”

“Yes,” he growled as she stroked him faster.

“Then cum for me, baby,” she purred in his ear, stroking him harder. 

She kissed him again as she continued working him, harder and faster. Only seconds later he started moaning. She pumped him faster, knowing he was close. She licked up his neck, and he grunted. Spasming as he spilled his hot seed onto the pavement. 

As his breathing started to steady, Kate leaned into him, “You still have the keys to the car?”

He nodded again.

“Come on then,” she said with a smirk. “I’m not done with you yet. You still need to cum inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a quick one! It just got stuck in my head a few days ago, and I wrote down as quickly as I could. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
